Dagboek Samuel
Samuel is geboren en opgegroeid in het Waalse gehucht Borzée. Zijn moeder Birgit Morrigan baat er samen met zijn oma Caitlín 'La Recluse d'Arduinna' uit. Dit is een tempel, cultureel centrum, museum en heksenkring gewijd aan de oude plaatselijke godin Arduinna. Samuel was enig kind, en een jongen bovendien in een uitgesproken matriarchale omgeving hardnekkig gevestigd in misandrisch tweede golf feminisme. Zijn moeder deed zijn best om hem te beschermen tegen de vaak denigrerende oordelen van de heksenkring. Het hielp echter niet dat oma Caitlín er steevast een schepje bovenop deed door te wijzen naar haar noodlottige ervaringen met haar zoon Lucas. Die had uiteindelijk gerebelleerd tegen de heilige kring die ze onderhield en vooral tegen de eis van de familie dat al wie een actieve Avatar in zich droeg enkel mocht voortplanten met andere 'magi', zoals het 'Magische Convenant' in deze streken bepaald had. Het strategische doel van dit 'Convenant' is om doorheen generaties het magische potentieel van 'magi' te versterken, zodat zij krachtiger zouden staan in hun eeuwenlange conflict tegen de vampierenclan 'Tremere'. Dit 'Convenant' werd gezien als manier om de systematische nederlagen aan de hand van de 'Tremere' te stoppen en om te draaien. Aldus werd het als honderd maal belangrijker gezien dan de wil van individuen. Samuel's nonkel Lucas had dus reeds voor zijn geboorte gerebelleerd tegen zijn moeder, Samuel's oma Caitlín, omdat hij wilde trouwen met een vrouw die hij zelf had uitgekozen. Hij was weggelopen en sindsdien had men niks meer van hem vernomen. Oma, bitter geworden na een lang en hard leven, reageerde regelmatig op Samiel haar ergernissen uit 'dat mannen zwak zijn'. Ze lijkt deze verwachtingen ook ten opzichte van Samuel te koesteren - wat vaak leidde tot conflicten met haar dochter Birgit, die haar enige zoon wilde beschermen. Tenslotte was er dan 'Silva'. Zij is een... weerwolf. Met haar woeste krijgerskarakter verdedigt ze het oude Keltische fort 'Le Chelsé' tegen alle pottenkijkers. Overdag vervult ze haar taak als gids voor zeldzame toeristen. 's Nachts dwaalt ze als alpha wolvin met een roedel wolven doorheen het gebied. Ze staat zo in voor het afweren van alle aanvallen door 'agenten van de Worm' of zoiets, aangezien de oude plaats ook een zeldzame 'Caern' zou zijn, wat een 'poort naar de wereld van de fae zou zijn'. Eén keer zag Samuel Silva in haar volle 'Crinos' vorm, een monster van vier meter hoog met dertig centimeter lange klauwen en blinkende tanden. Hij had haar boos gemaakt door in het geniep naar het fort te sluipen. Niet echt moeilijk om Silva boos te maken, aangezien geduld niet haar sterkste punt was, en nog minder ten opzichte van jongens. Samuel had verbluft zitten staren naar de elfjes en aardmannetjes en de wilde natuurlijke energie op de plaats en had Silva niet zien naderen om hem vervolgens weg te jagen als de incarnatie van woestenij. Maar Samuel wist van geen wijken weten en keerde steeds terug. Uiteindelijk ontluikte aan Silva's strenge lippen een glimlach vanwege Samuel's aanhoudende fascinatie en ze stemde erin toe dat hij rondom de Caern vertoefde onder haar voogdij. Toen Samuel 21 jaar werd en in het reine was gekomen met de stem en het karakter van zijn 'Avatar' en zijn steeds beter gecontroleerde magische krachten, werd hij voorgesteld door zijn moeder en oma aan Rebecca Chevalier. Zij was een niet onknappe 'Orde van Hermes' magus uit Antwerpen die echter zeker tien jaar ouder was dan X en bovendien blind. In haar oorlog tegen de 'Tremere' had zij bewust haar eigen ogen uitgestoken om zich te beschermen tegen hun 'dominatus' controlemagie, die onder andere de dood had betekend van haar echtgenoot. Haar kleine zoontje Daniel leidde haar nu door het leven als haar ogen. Samuel wilde zijn familie niet teleur stellen en Rebecca Chevalier dus een eerlijke kans geven. Helaas had het lot anders beslist. Toen Rebecca en haar zoontje Daniel in 'La Recluse d'Arduinna' aankwamen om officieel kennis te maken met Samuel, hadden ze in hun auto ook Hermelijn bij zich, verdoofd voor haar eigen bescherming maar ook om de locatie van de heksenkring voor haar af te schermen. Samuel was meteen gefascineerd door Hermelijn's verschijning. Gesterkt door zijn aanleg voor geestenmagie keek hij zonder moeite doorheen haar verwilderde aardse lichaam en zag hij haar 'fae mien', haar 'feeënvorm', half mens en half hermelijn. Samuel luisterde maar half naar de volwassenen toen ze Hermelijn naar een logeerkamer brachten en ondertussen praatten over haar dwaaltocht doorheen Antwerpen. Ze was een vondelinge die was weggelopen uit het weeshuis om te ontsnappen van de beklemmende discipline van de nonnen die het uitbaatten. Het weinige wat zowel Rebecca Chevalier als de Morrigan's over dergelijke 'wisselkinderen' of 'feeën' wisten, was dat Hermelijn er wellicht goed aan had gedaan om weg te lopen, aangezien een dergelijk inherent droomwezen anders wellicht was verwelkt tussen nonnen. Volstrekt ontworteld had de verweesde Hermelijn alle handvaten aangegrepen om meer te leren over haar unieke eigenheid en was ze opgepikt door de Oudheidkundige Kring Antwerpen, waar achter de plaatselijke Orde van Hermes schuil ging waar Rebecca Chevalier deel van uitmaakte. Helaas, kennis over wisselkinderen was niet iets waar de Orde van Hermes in thuis was. Daarom had men er niet beter op gevonden om Hermelijn mee te nemen naar 'La Recluse d'Arduinna'. Zou een Verbena heksenkring nu niet meer weten over natuurwezens als Hermelijn? En was het afgelegen Waalse gehucht Borzée geen betere plaats voor haar dan die grote stad Antwerpen? Samuel had maar half geregistreerd wat de anderen hadden gezegd, maar dit had hij gehoord. Hij aarzelde geen moment om zich aan te bieden als Hermelijn's toeverlaat. Hier was een kans om zich te bewijzen, zo oordeelde hij. Jarenlang hadden zijn moeder en grootmoeder teleurgesteld opgemerkt hoe Samuel steeds weer stiekem weg was geslipt naar Silva en de Caern van 'Le Cheslé' en veel meer interesse had vertoond voor de geestenwereld als voor de Verbena natuurmagie. Nu kwam dit eindelijk van pas, want geen ander in zijn omgeving - behalve Silva misschien - kende meer over de werelden voorbij de Sluier dan hijzelf. Bovendien leek die Hermelijn wel een vriend te kunnen gebruiken, een beetje houvast. En tenslotte was Hermelijn wellicht niet zoveel jonger als Samuel zelf? De anderen konden weinig inbrengen tegen Samuel's logica en het werd hem dus gegund om zich samen met Silva over Hermelijn te ontfermen. En zo zou geschieden. Samuel deed nog zijn uiterste best om zich open te stellen voor Rebecca Chevalier en zoontje Daniel. Immers: zij was voorbestemd om zijn vrouw te worden, ook al was ze misschien tien jaar ouder. En ze leek de ergste nog niet! Maar zijn gedachten dwaalden steeds weer af naar dat mysterieuze wezen in één van de logeerkamers, die in hem een vonk deed ontstaan die hij nooit eerder had mogen beleven. De avond ging voorbij en uiteindelijk vertrokken Rebecca en Daniel na een verlovingsritueel weer naar Antwerpen. Samuel deed er plichtsgetrouw aan mee. Toen ze weg waren, bleef hij ziek van onzekerheid achter. Daar was hij dan, officieel verloofd volgens een Convenant dat misschien een eeuw oud was en volgens de tradities van zijn eigen familie fundamenteel belangrijk waren, deel van iets veel groters dan hijzelf, maar toch dreven zijn gedachten weg naar dat magische wezen in een zolderkamer... Het zou toch niet...? Maar het zou. De volgende dagen en weken zouden Samuel voor eeuwig veranderen. Dat ontwortelde wezen Hermelijn bleek voor hem een droom die in vervulling ging. Ze was als een stralende zon, een immer nieuwsgierige en speelse bron van passie. Hermelijn greep zich na haar ontwaken vast aan Samuel en aan Silva alsof haar leven er van af hing. En wellicht deed het dat ook! Samuel leerde al snel dat haar bloei afhing van het beleven van dromen en passie en haar ondergang van stoffige banaliteit. Ze was niet in te perken! Voor het eerst in zijn leven beleefde Samuel met haar een zomer die naam waardig, een avontuur zonder einde onder de goedkeurende, ja, bijna ondeugende blik van Silva. Maar op een dag was het dan genoeg geweest voor Samuel's grootmoeder. Samuel had de plicht zich toe de leggen op de verloving met Rebecca Chevalier! Hij diende Hermelijn te vergeten! Het was tijd dat hij volwassen werd en zijn kinderlijke dromen los liet. Er zou een overgangsritueel volgen waarna de jonge vogel zijn nest zou verlaten. Samuel was klaar om zijn eigen weg te zoeken, tot grote vreugde van de heksenkring rond de Morrigan's. Samuel kreeg wat geld mee, en daar ging hij dan, richting Antwerpen, officieel om Rebecca Chevalier het hof te maken... Samuel hield echter wijselijk voor zich dat ook Hermelijn in die omgeving haar oorsprong had gehad... Wat zou haar na zijn vertrek beletten om hem achterna te komen? Zondag 30 augustus Het is openingsweekend in het kunstenaarscollectief Scheld'Apen, waar Samuel al enkele maanden woont. Er is een rommelmarkt en er zijn allerhande standjes, terwijl de bar drinken open is en er later ook een volkskeuken gepland is. Samuel probeert mensen te strikken voor allerhande louche helingsceremonies, maar dat wil niet goed lukken. Tot Samuel's verbazing staat Hermelijn plots achter hem. Die heeft hij al maanden niet meer gezien. Het weerzien is warm maar Hermelijn blijft wel enige afstand houden. Ze vraagt om Trees te zien, de verantwoordelijke van het collectief. Samen gaan ze haar zoeken. Uiteindelijk vinden ze haar in het gebouw, achter een computer, waar ze chat met een onbekende en tal van nota's maakt. Ze zit luid te vloeken. Het blijkt dat ze kwaad is omdat de Brusselse politie de stations van Brussel brutaal heeft ontdaan van daklozen en vluchtelingen, om deze vervolgens op te sluiten. Hermelijn is ontdaan en wil Trees graag helpen in haar pogingen om zich aan te sluiten bij de nieuwe sociale contesteringsbeweging 'Red 21'. Samuel is niet happig maar hij stelt Hermelijn niet graag teleur. Hij houdt dus de schijn op dat hij zich ook geroepen zou voelen zich in 'Red 21' te engageren. Tijdens de volkskeuken vraagt Trees het woord en ze vertelt de aanwezigen wat er is gebeurd. Ze vraagt hen aanwezig te zijn op een vergadering aan het vijvertje achter het gebouw om te praten over wat kan. Hermelijn trekt er naar toe, dus Samuel volgt schoorvoetend. Daar is ook een dikke pad die uit het meertje komt en zich naast Hermelijn vleit, terwijl hij (zij?) Samuel aandachtig blijft aanstaren. Is dit een boodschap van Sebulba? Leonardo, de rivaal van Trees in Scheld'apen, komt er even bij om te luisteren. Hij ketst Trees woorden af en protesteert, omdat hij niet wil dat het collectief zijn goede omgang met het stadsbestuur verliest als ze zich politiek zouden beginnen engageren. Ook uit hij boos dat hij 'Red 21' als criminelen ziet. Samuel onderbreekt hem, waarna Leonardo afdruipt, Trees kwaad achterblijft en Hermelijn stilletjes treurt bij al deze apathie. Samuel merkt nog op dat ze misschien een actie kunnen doen in het socialistische café 'Roodwit' in Berchem? Of ergens iets doen met kunst? Het is nu wachten op meer nieuws van 'Red 21'. Maandag 31 augustus Samuel en Hermelijn hebben afgesproken in het Polderbos, waar Hermelijn haar 'burcht' wil tonen aan Samuel. Samuel besluit tot spoorzoeken maar helaas verdwaalt hij in het bos. Plots springt een hermelijn in zijn nek en begint die vervolgens tegen zijn benen aan te wrijven. Daar is Hermelijn dan toch! Nu voelt Samuel zich krimpen tot de grootte van een kabouter. Hij klimt op Hermelijn's rug en samen trekken ze dieper het bos in. Hermelijn had niet overdreven toen ze zei 'haar burcht'! Diep in het bos vinden ze een zwaar overgroeide plaats, met varens van vele meters hoog en braambessenstruiken die zo dik zijn dat geen mens er ooit doorheen zou geraken. Daar gaan ze onder, om terecht te komen in een zachte ruimte met mos aan alle kanten – een mooi huisje voor de zomermaanden! Later veranderen Hermelijn en Samuel weer in hun menselijke vorm en besteden ze de rest van de dag aan gezellig samenzijn. Ondertussen krijgen ze een bericht van Trees, die hen vertelt dat ze de komende dag om 10 uur richting Brussel zullen rijden, om een protestbetoging te vervoegen tegen de Brusselse spoorwegcommissaris Koenraad Mulders. Dinsdag 1 september Hermelijn en Samuel ontmoeten Trees aan Scheld'apen. Samuel ziet voor de deur nog een ambulance staan met daarop 'FPC Gent' maar denkt er verder niet meer aan. Samen rijden ze naar Brussel. Er is heel wat file op deze eerste dag van september. Logisch, nu de staking bij de spoorwegen de derde week ingaat. In Brussel zien ze ook tal van scholen waar ouders met hun kinderen staan, radeloos omdat ook vele scholen gesloten blijven op deze eerste schooldag. Verregaande besparingen na 'Zwarte December', een tweede kredietcrisis, hebben gemaakt dat heel wat leerkrachten weigeren les te geven zonder voldoende loon. Samuel, Hermelijn en Trees treden een bouwwerf binnen waar ze door 'Red 21' zijn uitgenodigd. Ze geven hun mobiele telefoons af tegen mogelijke afluisterpraktijken door de staatsveiligheid. Binnen zijn heel wat mensen en worden ze ontvangen door 'Ben', die de lokale 'Red 21' afdeling trekt. Hij vertelt dat er een persconferentie zal zijn door Koenraad Mulders, waar men aan de deur zal protesteren. Er komen plannen voor verdere acties maar die zijn nu nog niet concreet. Hij geeft telefoonnummers van hemzelf (zwaar beveiligd), zowel als van de advocaat van de beweging en de bevriende burgerjournalisten van Indymedia. De hele groep trekt met spandoeken naar het gebouw van de Brusselse spoorwegpolitie. De politie heeft blijkbaar informatie gekregen over de actie, want er zijn agenten van de oproerpolitie aanwezig en er staan friese ruiters, overvalwagens en een waterkanon. Plots merkt Samuel ook dat dezelfde Gentse ambulance die hij eerder in Antwerpen had gezien, nu ook hier staat! Hij wordt argwanend maar weet Trees en Hermelijn daar niet van te overtuigen. Als de persconferentie gedaan is, komen de aanwezigen naar buiten, waar ze worden gevrijwaard door de oproerpolitie. Een paar betogers doen een uitval en geraken in gevecht tegen enkele mensen die de conferentie hadden verlaten. Samuel merkt op dat één van de aanwezigen, een jonge vrouw in een net mantelpak, een latente magus is! Samuel trekt Trees en Hermelijn weg van het gevecht. Net op tijd, want plots ontploffen er vuilbakken, steekt er een felle wind op, worden tal van losse dingen in het rond geworpen en dergelijke. Blijkbaar controleert de magus haar elementaire magie amper. Ze valt bewusteloos. Samuel rent naar voor om haar te helpen. Hij legt zijn handen op en weet haar enigszins te stabiliseren. Terwijl ambulanciers haar meenemen, steekt Samuel nog een visitekaartje in haar handen. Vervolgens gaat alles mis. Politie zowel als betogers denken dat er net een bom is ontploft. Heel wat betogers rennen langs alle kanten weg terwijl agenten in burger naar voor dringen en ook de oproerpolitie oprukt. Ook Samuel wil nu maken dat hij weg komt. Met veel overtuigingskracht (en in het volle zicht van de cameraploegen van zowel Indymedia als de VRT!) krijgt hij de overgebleven betogers zover dat ze de politie confronteren terwijl hij Hermelijn en Trees mee sleept en wegrent, weg van het gevaar. Eén agent in burger weet zich te vrijwaren van het gevecht met de betogers en gaat het drietal achterna. Hij weet hen net niet in te halen maar roept om hun overgave. Samuel komt nu tot andere gedachten. Hij keert zich om en woest gesticulerend leidt hij de agent af terwijl Trees en Hermelijn ontkomen. Even later wordt Samuel in de boeien geslagen. Heel helder van geest ziet hij hoe uit de vreemde Gentse ambulance een volstrekt kale man komt die duidelijk tegen de aanwezige politieofficier zegt: “deze man is ontsnapt uit mijn forensische psychiatrie. Hij is gevaarlijk. Ik neem hem weer mee. Hier zijn de papieren." Samuel probeert zich nog te verzetten tegen deze behandeling maar de politie is, na de vele vreemde gedragingen van hem, niet onder de indruk. Samuel wordt de ambulance binnengebracht, waar hij een spuitje krijgt en alles donker wordt... Nacht van dinsdag 1 september op woensdag 2 september Samuel wordt wakker in een ruime moderne kamer zonder ramen, mooi maar goedkoop ingericht met twee zachte bedden, een ruiker bloemen en enkele reproducties van schilderijen aan de muren. Hij draagt nog zijn eigen kledij, al hangen er stijlvolle kleren in de kasten. Aan zijn voet hangt een enkelband. Zijn tas vol foci zowel als zijn telefoon zijn vermist. Samuel roept dat hij zijn rechten kent en dat hij een advocaat wil spreken. Hij kijkt ook rond in de ruimte voor mogelijke ontsnappingsmogelijkheden, maar beslist uiteindelijk tegen de spiegel gebruiken als mes of proberen door de Sluier te stappen naar de Penumbra. Hij besluit te wachten om te zien wie hem komt halen en kijkt wat televisie. Daar ziet hij een herhaling van VRT nieuws dat toont hoe er een bomaanslag en rellen waren in Brussel, die door de politie waren uiteen geslagen, met tientallen administratieve arrestaties als gevolg. De nieuwslezeres vertelt dat alle gearresteerde activisten ondertussen vrij waren gelaten. Van zijn verdwijning wordt geen verdere melding gemaakt, terwijl er wel beelden te zien zijn van Samuel die de betogers opruit tegen de politie. Hoe kan dat? Is men hem vergeten? Woensdag 2 september In de ochtend komen enkele mensen Samuel's kamer binnen. De kale man (die zichzelf kenbaar maakt als 'dokter Ijssel') een beer van een waker met een cynische grijns, twee bewakers die in de gang blijven en een verpleegster met glazige ogen die hem ontbijt brengt. Samuel grijpt nog naar de verpleegster in de hoop contact te maken, maar ze reageert niet. Dokter Ijssel stelt wat vragen in een Duits accent, neemt onder Samuel's protest bloed af en scant hem met een vreemdsoortig instrument. Wanneer de dokter weer weg gaat, stapt de beer naar voor – die door dokter Ijssel 'Karl' werd genoemd – en grijnzend gooit hij Samuel een geprint artikel toe van 'Independent Media Center' over de betoging van gisteren – opnieuw met daarop een foto van Samuel die de betogers opruit. “Je kwam zowel op het televisie nieuws als op het internet! Je bent beroemd!”, lacht hij vals. Later in de dag komt de verpleegster terug met middageten. Samuel besluit opnieuw contact met haar te maken. Maar als hij haar de weg afsnijdt en haar aanraakt, schrikt ze terug en onder luid protest loopt de kamer uit. “Verkrachting!”, schreeuwt ze nog. Samuel besluit zich neer te leggen bij zijn lot en rustig af te wachten wat verder nog te gebeuren staat. Nacht woensdag 2 september op donderdag 3 september Na een saaie, schijnbaar eindeloze dag zonder verder geluid (behalve een bewaker die ditmaal zijn avondeten bracht in plaats van de verpleegster die gillend was weggelopen), valt Samuel na nog wat televisie kijken in slaap. Hij droomt van een nauwe gang met aan de ene kant hijzelf als pad en verder in de gang een wilde kat met één blind oog. De twee starten een gesprek met elkaar, zich afvragend wat ze precies doen daar, terwijl de gang steeds kleiner lijkt te worden. Op het moment dat de gang te klein lijkt te worden voor beiden, wordt Samuel wakker van de deur die opengaat. Daar rijdt Karl een ziekenhuisbed de kamer in met daarop een slapende jonge vrouw. Dokter Ijssel neemt ook van haar bloed af en gaat met zijn vreemde scanner over haar hele lichaam. Men hangt nu ook stijlvolle vrouwenkleren in de wandkasten. Dokter Ijssel zegt tegen Samuel dat het “nu allemaal niet lang meer duren zal, dat hij gezegend is!” Karl kan het niet laten om Samuel na te roepen “dat hij wel blij moet zijn met zo een mooie meid op de kamer te slapen” en dat hij “van haar af moet blijven.” Samuel zit daar verbluft naar te kijken – wat gebeurt hier toch allemaal? Als de heerschappen de kamer weer hebben verlaten, benadert Samuel de slapende jonge vrouw en legt haar zijn handen op. Terwijl hij haar geneest van de resterende effecten van alcoholvergiftiging en chloroform en ze vervolgens weer bij haar positieven komt, leert hij meerdere vreemde dingen: ze is magisch actief maar volstrekt ongeoefend, met potentieel voor levens- en mentale magie, en bovendien is ze van hem familie! De vrouw wordt wakker. Samuel wijkt terug terwijl ze rechtop gaat zitten en defensieve vragen begint te stellen – waar is ze, wie is hij, heeft hij haar ontvoerd? Ze herinnerde zich toch gewoon haar huis? Het tweetal maakt angstvallig kennis met elkaar en ze leren dat ze beiden naar deze vreemde plaats werden gebracht. De jonge vrouw lijkt Samuel amper te geloven en bovendien lijkt ze van hem te walgen. Hoezo is hij van haar familie? Aan haar kant van de familie is zeker niemand zo schamel als hij! Hoezo is ze magisch actief? Dat zei paps ook al! Wat was er toch allemaal gaande? Samuel reageert gefrustreerd op haar onwil. Hij gooit het over een andere boeg. Hij vraagt wat haar in staat stelt om beter te focussen. Ze zegt: "knappe mannen?". Nu stapt Samuel naar de spiegel en laat zijn uiterlijk veranderen in dat van George Clooney. Samuel nodigt haar uit om haar magische krachten nu op hem uit te proberen.Verbazend genoeg lukt dat! Samuel voelt haar mentale magie rondneuzen in zijn hoofd. Als ze bij Hermelijn toe komt duwt ze haar er met veel moeite weer uit - dit is privé! De jonge vrouw heeft zijn naam uit zijn hoofd geplukt en stelt zich nu voor als Gwendolien. Hij vertelt haar over de verpleegster of over de glazig kijkende bewakers met wie iets heel vreemd aan de hand is – kan Gwendolien haar mentale magie gebruiken om de conditionering van die personen te verbreken? Nacht van donderdag 3 september Plots is er weer gerommel aan de deur. Samuel laat nog net zijn magische vermomming vallen. Binnen stappen twee bewakers met glazige uitdrukkingen, de cynische Karl en dokter Ijssel. Gwendolien start meteen met haar manipulerende rituelen en legalistische gedreig – “ik ken belangrijke mensen! Eén telefoontje en jullie gaan achter tralies!” Maar dokter Ijssel luistert niet. Handenwringend en buigend ontvangt hij iemand anders in de kamer. Daar stapt een prachtige, rijzige man de kamer binnen, met een ijskoud gezicht, priemende, doordringende ogen, een antieke wandelstok en een tijdloos, duur uitziend kostuum. Samuel is zo onder de indruk dat hij deze man volgen en vertrouwen wil. Dokter Ijssel stelt de man voor als Vodalus en de nieuwkomer komt kennis maken met Samuel en Gwendolien. “Dus dit zijn Samuel en Gwendolien Morrigan, het gebroed van Caitlin Morrigan? Goed gedaan Hans, je zal krijgen wat je hebt verdiend!” Even later spreekt hij met commanderende stem en volgen Samuel en Gwendolien hem – tot hun eigen verbazing – automatisch de kamer uit. Omringd door een heel gezelschap treden ze uiteindelijk een ruime kamer in met daar twee hospitaalbedden en tal van vreemde apparaten. Vodalus commandeert andermaal dat ze moeten gaan liggen op de bedden. Samuel gehoorzaamd zonder verder protest, Gwendolien zet echter nog een hele show op en vraagt Karl om een koffie. Karl grijnst en Vodalus en de anderen lijken het toe te staan. Nadat Gwendolien haar koffie heeft gekregen gaat ook zij op een bed liggen en worden beiden ingesnoerd. Ondanks de ontzettend intense omgeving en zijn vreemde neiging om Vodalus te gehoorzamen voelt Samuel nu wel dat dit heel erg mis is en probeert hij zich los te breken. De bewakers maken nu de enkelband van Samuel en het amulet van Gwendolien los. Een glazen kast wordt rond de ziekenhuisbedden geïnstalleerd en tal van draden, monitors en dergelijke worden aangesloten. Naast de bedden worden twee bollen geïnstalleerd met een doorzichtige rubberen buis tussen de armen van Gwendolien en Samuel en de bollen. Dokter Ijssel plaatst voorzichtig de enkelband en het amulet in de bollen, waar ze onder invloed van een vacuüm of zo in het centrum lijken te zweven. Dit is heel erg mis! “En nu?”, commandeert Vodalus dokter Ijssel. Met groeiende paniek horen Samuel en Gwendolien dokter Ijssel aan. “Herr Vodalus, het is dus wat we dachten: bij magi komt toverkunst uit de symbiose tussen hen en hun Avatar. In het verleden is ofwel de patiënt overleden ofwel de Avatar vervlogen telkens we hun magie wilden distilleren.” “Nu weten we één weg: we vangen de Avatar op in een amulet zodra de ziel het lichaam verlaat. Probleem is dat de Avatar zonder de sterfelijke ziel alle medewerking weigert. Maar als je hen onsterfelijkheid biedt, zoals voorgesteld, zou het mogelijk moeten zijn om – na verdere testen – hun Avatars de zintuiglijke impulsen te geven die ze doen denken dat die nog steeds in hun originele behuizing zitten. Het is omslachtig maar we verwachten eindelijk een goed resultaat.” “Is de behuizing voor de Avatars klaar?”, vraagt Vodalus met dominerende stem. Dokter Ijssel wijst naar de glazen bollen. "Zodra de transfer compleet is, worden de Avatars samen met hun bloed naar de stasis box gebracht en via hun warme bloed en moderne software getoond dat ze nog in hun lichamen zitten. Daarna hebben we normaal gezien alle tijd om de Avatars te leren onafhankelijk van hun lichamen te functioneren.” “Prima!”, declameert Vodalus. Met zijn vingertoppen haalt Vodalus zijn arm open. Kleverig bloed druipt er uit. Dokter Ijssel drinkt er lustig van. “Dank u heer”, zegt hij diep buigend. “Start de procedure!”, commandeert Vodalus. Samuel is nu in diepe paniek. Hij probeert om los te komen van zijn bondage. Dokter Ijssel komt naar hem toe en fluistert: “er is verdoving voorzien, het gaat geen pijn doen.” Plots grijpt de man naar zijn hoofd en stort neer. Goed: Gwendolien verweert zich! Vodalus lijkt geen vrede meer te nemen met al dit oponthoud. “Genoeg!”, buldert hij, en hij duwt op een knop die twee pompen in werking doen schieten. Samuel ziet hoe zijn levende bloed door de rubberen buis wordt gepompt. Met zijn laatste kracht probeert Samuel verder los te breken, maar ook al heeft hij al een deel van zijn linkerhand vrij, zijn kracht begint hem te verlaten, en uiteindelijk wordt het ook hem donker voor de ogen, terwijl hij voelt wat hij enkel kan omschrijven als het einde... Maar het is geen einde. Plots wordt er een zoute, kleverige, olie-achtige vloeistof via een beker in zijn dode (?) mond gedruppeld. Het voelt alsof ze na vrieskoude aan een warm vuur worden gebracht en daar een glas rum krijgen voorgeschoteld. Ook al is deze ervaring vreemd, na de eerste aarzelende slok drinken hij uitbundig de rest van de kelk leeg. Stilaan komt het leven (?) tot Samuel terug. Een stem ver weg commandeert hem om te kijken. Twee ogen kijken Samuel priement aan. Wat hij zegt lijkt de nieuwe werkelijkheid te worden. Hij zegt twee dingen die blijven hangen als in een levendige droom: “De behandeling was zachtaardig en voelde erg aangenaam en warm aan, als in slaap vallen in een donzig bed en daarna uitgeslapen en vol levenslust weer wakker worden." "Je voelt dankbaarheid. Dit was een mooi geschenk.” Terwijl het leven (?) steeds duidelijker terug komt tot Samuel, keert de stem zich tot anderen in de kamer. “Het is bijna ochtend. Ik ga nu. Breng hen terug naar hun kamer en behandel hen goed. Morgen nacht zal ik terugkeren. We hebben veel werk voor de boeg. Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, Gwendolien en Samuel Met moeite werden Gwendolien en Samuel wakker. Ze voelden zich heel erg vreemd. Het was alsof iets wat stilaan vertrouwd was geworden, niet langer aanwezig was. Aan de andere kant leken ze erg te snakken naar… bloed? Ze zagen het bloed pulseren in de aderen van de anderen in de kamer, en konden zich nog net bedwingen om hen te bespringen, toen ze beseften dat het bekenden waren. Magali was er, en Mathias, en beiden herkenden ook de technicus die eerder in de zaal was geweest waar… wat precies was gebeurd? Hun herinnering was verward. Hadden ze een cadeau gekregen of waren ze vervloekt? Ze voelden die indrukwekkende man – Vodalus – ergens in Gent in diepe rust. Verder ging hun aandacht naar andere personen heel ver weg. En het gevoel dat daar bij gepaard ging was… betrokkenheid, of méér, genegenheid??? Samuel verdringt een groeiende paniek – waar is zijn avatar, Sebulba? Hij kan hem niet meer voelen! “Sebulba, waar ben je?”, klaagt hij… Dit verlies was teveel om te dragen. Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, iedereen De drie redders helpen Gwendolien en Samuel – Gwendolien weet zijn naam te vertellen en dat hij een directe kozijn is, de zoon van de (voorheen onbekende) zus van hun vader! – rechtop en zetten hen in beweging. Net op tijd, of net te laat, want plots blinken de lichten naar rood en vertelt een vrouwenstem door de speakers “dat het FPC in lockdown gaat in vijf minuten en dat bezoekers zich naar de uitgang moeten reppen”. Vlug volgt het gezelschap Thomas naar de kamer van de beveiliging. Die is leeg, want bewaker Karl, die de vleugel bezette, is eerder al bewusteloos – of erger – neergegaan. Verschillende mensen gaan op zoek in de ruimte. Matthias vindt een schouderholster met een Glock 17 erin (helaas zijn Gwendolien’s patronen nog elders), Gwendolien grijpt een briefje mee van een zekere dokter IJssel aan Karl, Samuel vindt de sleutels van de lockup kastjes en haalt er zijn eigen spullen uit (maar laat die van Gwendolien liggen…), en de anderen morrelen aan de veiligheidsdeur die leidt naar het binnenplein van het FPC. Gelukt! De deur gaat open! Maar… door de regenwolken komt schaars zonlicht gevallen, en dit heeft op Gwendolien en Samuel een schrikbarend effect. Een lichtstraal raakt de hand van Gwendolien, die meteen zwart blakert. Samuel kan zijn primaire doodsangst voor het zonlicht niet weerstaan en schuilt onder een mat. Magali bedekt Gwendolien in alle stoffen die ze kan vinden en weet haar mee naar buiten te nemen, ook al pruttelt zij ernstig tegen. Op dat moment barst de deur open. Daar staan de hoofdbewaker Karl en twee veiligheidsagenten. Karl ziet er erg slecht uit, vanwege de elektriciteit die eerder door hem was gegaan. Maar hij staat terug rechtop en ziet er razend kwaad uit! Samuel heeft geen zin in een rel, en samen met Thomas steken ze hun handen omhoog om zich over te geven. Magali trekt Gwendolien verder naar buiten, maar die weigert plots, om zich los te rukken, terug naar binnen te hollen en zich ook onder de mat te verstoppen. Matthias is wel klaar voor een gevecht, en richt het pistool dat hij vond op de belagers. Dat doet één van hen terugdeinzen. Maar dan gooit Karl zich op Matthias. Er vallen slagen heen en weer. Matthias gebruikt het pistool als knuppel en weet Karl een gerichte slag toe te dienen. Echter, een deel van de wonden herstelt zich! En dan gebeurt iets ongelooflijks: Samuel, die al moeite had om te weerstaan aan de honger, laat zijn controle glippen en zet zijn tanden in de nek van de bewaker, die was afgeleid vanwege het kabaal rechts van hem. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de man alle tegenstand staakt en zich gedwee laat doen. Matthias heeft niks gezien, die is te druk bezig met zijn eigen handgemeen. Maar Thomas kan eindelijk de doodschrik niet meer aan en zet het op een lopen, naar buiten, voorbij een twijfelende Magali. Het bloed dat stroomt uit de nek van de eerste bewaker maakt dat Gwendolien’s zelfcontrole het begeeft. Ze gooit zich als een razende op de tweede bewaker en lijkt sneller dan Samuel te willen drinken. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de twee bewakers hun bewustzijn verliezen door het vele bloedverlies. Buiten krijgt Magali een telefoontje van Karel Mertens, haar ex-klasgenoot die haar binnen het FPC had begeleid, die zich ernstige vragen stelt over waar ze is? Snel legt Magali in en keert op haar stappen terug. Ze ziet Matthias en Karl voor zich in gevecht, en slaat hem tegen de slapen. Met de hulp van Gwendolien en Samuel kreunt Karl uiteindelijk, verdwaasd en verdoofd, onder de computerterminals. Maar lange respijt zou men niet hebben! Snelle voetstappen naderden vanuit de gangen, en een traangasgranaat rinkelte de aanpalende gang in. Thomas had eerder al het gezelschap gewezen op de vluchtgang die Vodalus gebruikte om het centrum in en uit te gaan. Helaas was die enkel via Karl’s elektromagnetische kaart toegankelijk. Matthias wachtte echter niet, en vroeg zijn avatar Reinaert om hulp. Hij loste de controle, gaf zich over aan krachten die hij niet begreep, en het stalen luik van de tunnel veranderde in karton – maar niet enkel dat, ook een stuk van de vloer, het tapijt en de muur! En een stekende hoofdpijn vloerde hem bijna. Maar de gang was vrij! En het gezelschap aarzelde niet om erin te duiken, weg van hier! Een eind in de tunnel zag het gezelschap hoe Karl over de rand gebogen riep naar hen. Het kon niet dat hun achtervolgers hen zomaar achterna zouden kunnen! De gezamenlijke krachten van Magali – voor het eerst als enigszins gecontroleerde magie – en Matthias – andermaal in het wilde weg – maakten dat de computers in de kamer boven hen ontploften en ook het plafond van de gang deels naar beneden kwam. Men liep snel weg van deze gekte, dieper de tunnel in. Een kleine kilometer lang namen ze bochten links en rechts. De TL-verlichting had het begeven, maar Gwendolien en Samuel wisten nog redelijk goed te zien en leidden de anderen verder. De familie – nu samen – grepen de gelegenheid aan om te praten over wat er allemaal gaande was, wie ze waren, waar ze heen konden? Meerdere pistes kwamen aan bod: hun contact bij de politie (Jan Van Mechelen), Samuel’s kraakpand in Antwerpen, het huis van de ouders van Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias, het huis van Gwendolien, of toch de heksencommune van de Morrigan familie, waar Samuel was grootgebracht? Men neigde naar de laatste optie, omdat die duidelijk het veiligste was, en uiteindelijk wist Samuel te zien dat hij een sms’je had gekregen van Trees en Hermelijn, dat hem vertelde dat ze ook naar de Ardennen waren getrokken – dat gaf de doorslag! Aan het einde van de tunnel kwam men uit in een kamer, die duidelijk was verbouwd om plaats te maken voor de ingang. Er brandden talloze kaarsen, er waren krijttekeningen aangebracht en er lagen botjes en prullen allerhande in een rituele opstelling waarvan de meer occult lieden van het gezelschap zigeunermagie in zagen. Verder in de kamer neuriede een klein meisje, dat verlegen naar hen keek. Samuel trad voorzichtig naar haar toe, en later naar de anderen in de groep, terwijl ze tal van kleine ritueeltjes en testen leek te doen, en verbluft leek van de resultaten. Maar toen een stem van boven haar riep, vluchtte ze snel weg. Een gezelschap van zigeuners verzamelde zich rond het gebouwtje. Magali, die met haar kennis van Spaans, Frans en Italiaans genoeg noties had van Romaanse talen, verstond in verhakkeld Roemeens bange, opgewonden woorden als “duivels!”. Het was onduidelijk hoe het kleine meisje er precies in slaagde om terug tot bij hen te geraken, maar als bij toverslag wist ze blijkbaar gebruik te maken van een stiller moment om samen met haar broer Marko tot bij het gezelschap te geraken. Marko sprak wel Nederlands, en vertaalde voor zijn zus, die blijkbaar Yasmina heette. Hij vertelde de familie dat Yasmina contact kon maken met de geestenwereld en haar voorouders en had begrepen dat ze een rol te spelen hadden ver voorbij dit moment. Men moest hier weg, vooraleer de zigeunerclan ertoe zou komen om hen over te leveren aan Vodalus, die op weg zou zijn! En zo gebeurde: op een onbewaakt moment kort na zonsondergang (een moment dat volgens Yasmina heel even veilig was voor Gwendolien en Samuel, maar al snel niet meer, omdat Vodalus zou ontwaken en hen op het spoor komen), leidde het tweetal hen door het kamp richting de haven, waar een gammele boot op hen wachtte. Yasmina gaf hen nog elk een amulet van oud kinderspeelgoed, botjes en kroonkurkjes. “Dat zou de boze geesten op afstand houden!”. Op de boot, die vaarde richting een plaats waar Yasmina’s sympathisanten voor hen een oud busje hadden voorzien, contacteerde Vodalus Gwendolien en Samuel, elk afzonderlijk, in hun hoofden, met de vraag waar ze heen waren gegaan? Hij smeekte hen om terug te keren, “want ik heb jullie nog zoveel te bieden!” Maar beiden vroegen om tijd om alles even op een rijtje te zetten. Samuel merkte dat Yasmina’s amulet zijn link met Vodalus leek te breken. En zo geschiedde het dat het viertal in een oud zigeunerbusje onderweg was richting hun (voor drie van hen) onbekende familie, op zoek naar antwoorden en houvast...